flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Stripe
OMG u r cute ^^ -Skweaks- You have a pet TIGER?! That is so cool! Maybe Stripe and I could be like best friends, we could be called...uh...I don't know, but it does sound fun! -Crimsonkit lol i have a pet dragon ;) (anika) ...And YOU have a DRAGON?!?! .___. That's impossible! Where did you get it? -her curious eyes widened- -Crimsonkit she is girl the name is lora. her family is dead before 3 years ago and she found me and now i am her owner XD she is much cute :) (anika) my dragon is good if you don't kill her or tell bad words. (anika) Woah...That is really cool, Anika, I wish I could see it but I can't come on Fly like a bird 3 :/ -Crimsonkit I have a dragon, but I need to find a picture for her xD > . < I pretty much just ride on it.. O.O ever seen a girl riding a dragon? o.o ~F!regirl. No...Have YOU ever seen a KIT climb a tree? -In the corner of her eye she spots a pine tree with low branches, Crimsonkit soon hops on the branches, digging her claws deep into the bark with each struggle to climb, as she finally reaches a high-up branch she calls down- "Well, now you have seen one climb a tree!" -Crimsonkit We'll done, Crimson.. my legion (Justice Legion) is in need of members, by the way... would you like to join? :\ you'll make a great warrior ^-^ ~F!regirl/Harmony. Yes, please join!! I don't have that many friends, other than Blanche, Harmony and a few other animals.. so please join! ^w^ ~Stripe -Looks down below to see Fire- "Oh, thanks Firegirl! Also...Fire, heheh...I already asked Fernstar if I could join Riverclan, she hasen't answered yet though, If she says yes, then I'm gonna' join Riverclan, but if she declines/doesn't reply, I think I'll try joining a different clan, but right now, I'm sticking to cat clans, but thanks anyway!" -Crimsonkit -Looks at the tiger and proudly starts to jump down from the tree, landing on the ground in front of Stripe, Smiling and flicking tail- "I'm sorry, Sripe, I still just want to be with other cats...But, I can still be your friend! -Crimson -Crimsonkit looks away and thinks about the idea of joining Fire's Legion, and becoming more in touch with Stripe- "And thanks for calling me a nice kit on the page, that was sweet, Stripe, I've never seen a Tiger before, what is it like?" -Crimson There's a picture... and you WILL be with other cats, Crimson.. there's a cat named Brokenpaw... she is in the clan. You can join two clans, soo.. I'm sure it'll be ok... ~F!regirl/Harmony. Bu-But... -She studdered and looked around- I want to be in one clan, and be loyal to that clan, and live in it and..just...A Cat Clan, y'know? Where ALL the members are cats, a place where I can belong is home, and I think your clan is great and all, but I just want to be a mentored cat, mentored by a cat, leadered by a cat, etc, Your Legion is not right for me, I'd love to, But I... -Crimsonkit looked down at her paws, unsheathing one as she pulled it close to her chest while Crimson shot it back down- "I only wish to be in a clan that suits me like the leaves on a tree, or a mouse and its cheese, or honey and bees.." -Crimsonkit Oh... ok.. I understand. :| *blinks back a tear* ~F!regirl/Harmony. *sniff* o-ok.. I hope you have fun in River Clan.. -Stripe. -Crimson holds back a tear and looks among them- I'm sorry...it's just, It's not like I don't like you, I just...just... -She blinks again as tears falls from her eyes, Shard soon appears in front of Crimsonkit, guarding her for his life, it snaps at Fire and Stipe, while Crimson holds him back a bit by her tail- -Crimson you're so cute rgiuerhogerhg -hugs- ~Featherleap NUUU YOUR CUTE DHKEJBHFEUIFAI *Glomps Mr.Cheezy (Featha Leep) -Chromokitty (Crimson) FEATHER!!! ~F!re.